The Little Merfinder (Chapter 3)
by tagore90210fanfiction.net
Summary: Akihito's father is really upset at Akihito for rescuing Asami from drowning out in a storm. Now he is just about ready to punish Akihito and Suzuki for the crime committed by interaction with humans. As Akihito and Suzuki swim away to escape the face of punishment, Akihito is suddenly captured and brought to land.


**The Little Merfinder**

 **Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

 **Rating:** R

 **Summary:** Akihito's father is really upset at Akihito for rescuing Asami from drowning out in a storm. Now he is just about ready to punish Akihito and Suzuki for the crime committed by interaction with humans. As Akihito and Suzuki swim away to escape the face of punishment, Akihito is suddenly captured and brought to land.

 **Genre:** Yaoi, Anime, Comedy, Romance, Drama.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Scene 1:**

So, let me tell you this. When a merfolk's tail goes under the sun and dries up, they turn into human legs. But when they soak wet, they turn back into a merfolk's tail. Anyway, let's cut to the chase.

Akihito and Suzuki are swimming beside each other. They are so scared of what Takishiro will say to them for saving a human's life, especially a Yakuza. "Remember, Akihito," Suzuki whispered, "we must never tell your father about this mess." But Akihito feels scared that someone could blow the whistle at Takishiro, "But what if somebody followed us and knew about it and blew the secret?" Suzuki tries to comfort Akihito, "Shhhhh, it'll be okay, now."

"Oy, Akihito!" There's Koh waiting with Takato and Misaki. "Where have you been last night? We searched everywhere for you but we couldn't find you."

Akihito and Suzuki swim forward to them and Suzuki lies "Oh no need to worry much. We were just helping my family get to another place in the ocean safely because of that old storm."

They all laugh and believe Suzuki's lies. Takato says "Well, Akihito, let's get you back home. Father's very worried about you."

 **Scene 2:**

Back at the palace, Takishiro is sitting on the throne chair, looking dignified as can be. Instead of feeling worried, his face is stern and he is actually angry that his son, Akihito had gone missing from his room last night. "Where is that little brat?" he grumbled, "He should not have left any time past his curfew."

Akihito arrives at the palace with his brothers and Suzuki. He sees his father's mad face and hears his angry voice "Akihito I want a word with you, alone. I need to teach you a lesson. And after that, I need to talk with your brothers, too." His brothers swim away feeling worried about what will happen to Akihito. "Akihito," whispers Suzuki "don't panic, just be calm and remember what we said." He swims off, leaving Akihito to face his angry father. Uh-oh! Now what? Did Takishiro see what his sons did? Did he see Akihito save Asami from drowning?

Akihito swims over to his father, he is quiet but scared. Takishiro shouts "Haven't you heard about the rules in this royal household? You were never supposed to leave the palace after the rise of the moon. Oh, and another thing. What did I say about fucking contact with humans, especially Yakuzas?"

Akihito gasps "father, who told you this?"

"Fei Long and his women followed you and saw what was going on."

"Father, I had to do it. He would have died."

"I don't care; you know it is strictly forbidden."

"I also need to talk to you about something else," Akihito begins crying "Why have you been so cold to me and to Koh and Takato. All just do is treat us like total shit. You never have a heart for anyone around you. COWARD!"

Uh-oh! Takishiro is burning up and is enraged. He shouts "How dare you disrespect your father! How dare you leave the palace past curfew and how dare you save a Yakuza from drowning! When I set certain rules, I expect those rules to be obeyed by all in Atlantica. You are to be sentenced to DEATH BY EXECUTION!"

Akihito's eyes open in horror and swims away from his father and right away from the palace and fast to Suzuki. Takishiro shouts "GUARDS, SEIZE HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" The merguards appear and chase after Akihito and Suzuki. They both swim faster and faster as the guards chase after them. Then, they head to the underground grotto, to hide from the guards. Now the guards can't swim fast and can't seem to find them.

 **Scene 3:**

Back on land, Asami is still thinking about the merman that saved his life. "I want to find this merman." He now has this evil grin on his face. "I will bring him ashore and give him something very special in return, something luxurious. It's just like catching a good fish from the sea."

"Men," he calls and his men appear before him, "get the ship ready! We're going out to sea to capture the merman and bring him to land."

 **Scene 4:**

In the underground grotto, Akihito is crying and Suzuki is comforting him and asks "What's wrong, Akihito?"

Akihito lifts his head up and softly cries, "Father knew that I snuck out of the palace last night….and….Fei Long told him that…that I…saved a Yakuza from drowning….and I argued with my father and called him a coward for not….loving me…and my brothers. And he sentenced me to death. And he sent the guards after me."

Suzuki says "That's terrible. How dare Fei Long reveal the truth to the merking of Atlantica? Wait 'til get my flippers on him."

They both look outside the grotto and everything seems quiet and there is nothing around for now. Suzuki says quietly "The coast is clear now. Let's get out of here."

They swim faster and faster until a big ship arrives suddenly. Nets come into the water fly at Akihito. Suzuki shouts "Akihito!" and Akihito cries, "SUZUUKIIIIII!" as he taken away by the nets and dragged out of the sea waters. The fishermen bring the merman in nets and forcibly give him a drug by shoving it in his mouth to put him down unconscious. One fisherman turns to Asami, "Sir! We captured him. What shall we do with him now?" Asami replies "Just leave it to me. I have a special for this cute sea creature." Evil laugh comes with a grin.

All is black then eyes open up. "Have you fully awaken, Prince Akihito?" says a big man voice. "Where am I?" Akihito cries. He sees that his legs were dried up and he looks around and sees Asami sitting with a cigarette. The merman cries "What is going on, here?"

"I wanted to return you with something special since you had saved from drowning." He approaches the frightened merman and looks down upon him. "Go ahead and cry for help! There's nobody to save you now," he teases, "you are so cute and gorgeous. I feel like I wanna hold you."

He grips the merman's hands and ties them together. He also pins him to the wooden floor. His tongue slips into the merman's mouth for a long deep kiss. Akihito tries resisting but he can't stand up to a strong big man. Asami traces kisses from the cheek, the neck, and nipples, as he sucks on them, making Akihito flinch. Then kisses continue down and down to the pelvis and the big man strokes and strokes on the merman's penis. "Doesn't it feel good?" Asami teases.

"Ah….ah…..Asami….stop it…." Akihito moans. Asami lowers down and kisses and sucks the merman's cock.

"How about right here?" teases Asami inserting his fingers in the merman's anus.

"Asami…..please…..ah…..that hurts…..stop…..ah"

The merman feels the fingers coming out and then even worse. He feels Asami's cock squishing in more and more. He feels the pelvic thrust and an evil voice with laughter "my cute little Akihito, you belong to me, now. From now on, you will live with me forever in my castle."

Well, that's said. When merpeople make love to each other, they're still merpeople, intact. But when a merfolk gives his/her virginity to a human, whether it is oral, vaginal, or anal sex, a merfolk becomes a human permanently and they can never go back into the oceans where they were born. You wanna see what happens next in Chapter 4? Will Takishiro ever realize that what he did was terrible? Stay tuned!


End file.
